Brothers of Chaos
by Kazumi-chan124
Summary: Animated There was always a definitive line between Autobots and Decepticons. They all knew it was there. But that line seems to blur out of existence as three new Cybertronians appear. Love, friendship, humor, and chaos follow. Yaoi...no like, no read.


**~(Prologue)~**

**

* * *

**

_The Great War has passed and all has seemed to calm down for now. The Decepticons and Autobots have fallen into an uneasy truce, the Decepticons having left Cybertron. A few thousand have passed and everything seems calm. Or so it seems at times. Many wonder how long the peace will last, before another war breaks out between the two ancient enemies. Our attention would turn to one of those wonder when it will all end._

_The said person would be a mech, the oldest living mech known in Cybertronian history. His name is Thunderheart, a wise mech of many battles and years. The truth behind Thunderheart's age can be found by just asking him yourself. He will reveal something shocking, very shocking. Something that will change your knowledge of Cybertronian history._

_Long ago, the Original Thirteen were created. At first, everyone thought there were thirteen, until a lot later. It turns out there were sixteen instead of thirteen originals. The reason no one knew is because not even the so called Original Thirteen didn't even know there were three more. The other three had hidden themselves from the others in search of solitude and peace. The reason for they were different in appearance. _

_The difference is they were much sleeker than the others, more advanced. They also looked more human as well. They looked exactly like the generation these days. But at the moment, Thunderheart may look like the newer generation but he stilled looked old, looking as old as the famous Ultra Magnus but was even older, by a great amount. Fifty thousand years ago, the three hidden Cybertronians revealed themselves._

_They were called the Secret Ones since they have been keeping their existence a secret for such a long time._

_Time passed, lives came and left as the Great War continued, the Secret Ones having taken sides. One, a mech named Betabyte had joined the Decepticons believing their ideas were more of in his taste, becoming a commander. Thunderheart, the kind hearted mech he was, joined the Autobots and became a commander as well. The third one, a femme named Atlas, however remained neutral, not wanting to get involved. Though they were on different sides, they promised each other that no matter who won, they'd still remain strong friends._

_That changed however, with the death of Atlas. A Decepticon raid had turned horribly wrong when the said raiders attacked a neutral settlement. Betabyte had been there but he wasn't the one who issued it. Thunderheart was there trying to prevent the Decepticons from taking control. Atlas had been shot in killed through the chaos of fighting, having been living in that area. _

_Betabyte had seen this in his horrified state snapped, turning on his own soldiers and attacking them, Thunderheart right next to him as they turned their rage onto the Decepticons. They were both captured by the Decepticons, Betabyte for treason and killing many of his own men. No one knows what happened during their captivity but only knew that Betabyte had been executed with Thunderheart as a witness. Whenever someone asked, Thunderheart would instantly become cold and quiet, refusing to talk anymore. After three months of captivity, Thunderheart had been rescued and returned to allied territory and fixed up. He then promptly, to the leaders of the Autobots shock, retired saying that he no longer wanted a part of this. After that, he became a medic, wanting to save lives, not take them. _

_Time had passed and so had the Great War. Thunderheart was still a retired commander and a medic helping those in need. The said mech would now be walking across a barren wasteland. The wasteland belong to a planet named Vestone in the Belios quadrant. Vestone was a desolate planet, devoid of life, its unusual colors of purple, brown, black, and gray making it a depressing looking planet. It was mostly made of many metal ores, soil, and rock. _

_The tall white, gold, gray, and yellow mech walked along, the dirt crunching under his stabilizing servos. The sky was filled with stars, showing the abyss of space as a planet also dangled in the atmosphere's view. There was only silence save the sound of footsteps and breathing. If one strained enough, they would be able to hear Thunderheart's slow and rhythmic Spark beat. Everything would seem alright in appearance but that was to change shortly._

' How long have I traveled this universe? How many lives have I seen pass away?…. Probably too much…_' Thunderheart thought as he walked along, his golden optics to the sky. It was true, Thunderheart was traveling the universe, wanting to see everything before he got too old to even function right anymore. ' _Gah… I think I'm developing rust…_' Thunderheart thought, snorting in annoyance as he shook his aft a little to ease his spinal relay beams slight ache. Suddenly he heard a noise and he froze. He had heard this noise before but long ago, before his travels. What he didn't expect was it to be all the way out here. _

_Suddenly his head snapped towards the direction of the sound, the sound of a sparkling crying. It was coming from a rather large boulder of black with purple and brown streaks. Thunderheart stood there at a loss, not knowing what to do. Look or to not look. Being the nosey old mech he was, decided to investigate. With cautious steps, he walked over to the boulder, the sparkling like wailing increasing in volume. _

_Curiously and cautiously, the mech leaned against the boulder and peeked over it, just being a little taller by a few inches. His optics widened in surprise to a shocking sight. Right there, behind the boulder were two small sparkling. One looked only two years old, a toddler Cybertronian means, in while the other looked a few months. The older one was holding the young one, the younger one being the cause of the wailing. _

_The older sparkling was a jade green with black, white, and gray involved. His helmet having four spikes, two on the sides of his head, one on each side. Little light blue glasses framed his babyish face, bright blue optics looking worriedly at the younger sparkling, at a loss of what to do. The young sparkling was a dark blue, with black, gold, lighter blues, white, and gray. It had bunny ear like audio sensors attached to microphone headset attachments, the said triangular bunny ear like audio sensors flattened against the sparkling's helmet as it wailed, optic cleaning fluid dripping from its clenched shut optics. _

_Thunderheart stared in disbelief, shocked at finding two sparklings in the middle of practically nowhere. He didn't realize he had shuffled for a closer look, knocking some pebbles over which clattered noisily. Instantly the green sparkling snapped his head up to see the elder mech staring down at him in surprise from blowing his cover. The sparkling's own shocked face switched to a determined faced as he gently set the blue one down, standing in the way as he lifted his arms protectively. Thunderheart had to admit, for someone so young, the green one was brave. The dark blue one had stopped crying, sniffling now, its eyes still closed. By the looks of both, Thunderheart determined they were both male, mechs. _

" _Please, calm down, I don't mean any harm," Thundershot said, slowly walking around the boulder, his hands in a placating manner. The green sparkling continued to glare, keeping himself between the elder mech and blue sparkling that had gone oddly silent. Thunderheart took a step closer and the green sparkling backed up a step. " S-Stay back mister! I dun wanna h-hurt you…" the green sparkling stuttered, putting on a brave face but was shaking slightly. " I don't want to harm you, I just want to help," Thunderheart said, trying to look harmless but it's kind of hard when your about 20 or more feet taller with horns on your helmet._

_The green sparkling looked at him, searching to see if there was truth in his words. When he saw there was, he relaxed slightly, his shoulders slumping. " Okay… but no funny business mister!" the green sparkling said, eyeing him then promptly plopping down on his little rear, gently picking up the now sleeping blue sparkling. Thunderheart smirked, seeing the little green sparkling look at the blue one with a loving face, smiling slightly. " So I guess he's yer little brother?" Thunderheart suggested, crouching down to get somewhat eye level with them. " Mhmm, his name is Rockethorse," the green sparkling replied, keeping his optics on his little brother._

" _What's your name?" Thunderheart asked, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly in an attempt to smile but it was kind of hard with the fact he hadn't smiled for a thousand stellar cycles. The little green sparkling looked up, his round eyes looking at him with curiosity. " I'm Line-Up," he replied, tilting his head slightly. " Well Line-Up, where are your Caretakers?" the elder mech asked, trying to sound cheerful. Instantly Line-Up looked down and away, his face full of sadness. " Their dead…" he mumbled, Thunderheart's eyes widening in shock, his jaw dropping. _

" _O-Okay…" Thunderheart replied weakly, shutting his mouth as he frowned, looking at the two sparklings sympathetically. " It doesn't matter… just as long as Rocket's okay," Line-Up replied, rocking his sleeping brother a little. Thunderheart did not reply, looking at them in deep thought. He couldn't just leave them here, all alone where they could be easily picked off. With a tired sigh, Thunderheart made the most logical decision, think, ' _I hope I don't end up regretting this…_'_

" _You know… I can just leave you out here… So I guess I'll take you in… if you want," Thunderheart said, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. The green sparkling's head shot up, looking at the elder in surprised shock. Thunderheart shifted uncomfortably, uneasy under the shocked stare. " R-Really?" Line-Up stuttered, his eyes wide. " Uh… yes?" Thunderheart said tentatively. Line-Up sat there, looking at him, his bright baby blue eyes wide in surprise._

" _YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!"_

_Thunderheart smirked at the almost audio sensor shattering squeal of delight from the little toddler, chuckling slightly. Somehow by some miracle Rockethorse hadn't woken up from the outburst. " Alright, alright, calm down, now… can I hold Rockethorse, if you don't mind?" Thunderheart asked, motioning with his eyes. Line-Up looked back and forth between his sibling and the elder mech. With slight hesitation, he reached up, gently handed the said blue mech to the white one. Thunderheart took the sparkling into his arms, cradling it gently against his chassis. He had to admit, the little one was cute, Line-Up as well. Thunderheart wasn't always a guy who thought about ever having kids of his own. _

" _Hey there little guy…" Thunderheart said, smirking slightly as he poked the baby Cybertronian's little nose. Slowly, the sparkling opened it optics to reveal bright, sparkling round neon green optics that stared up sleepily. The sleepily stare turned into a curious gaze as the little bot blinked up at the new person. The corners of Thunderheart's mouth twitched, another attempt at a smile. The round eyes focused on the large white finger, little silver fingers wrapping around it. " Aw… I think he likes me," Thunderheart murmured. Rockethorse giggled, bring the digit close to his mouth._

_CHOMP!_

" _YEEEEEOOOOW!!"_

_Thunderheart grimaced, the pain stinging his now bitten finger. The pain ebbed away, Rockethorse keeping the finger in his mouth. He was innocently sucking on it, his mouth in a Cheshire smile. Line-Up was rolling around on the ground, laughing his aft off. " Um…ow… uh… Nice to meet you too Rockethorse," Thunderheart said, his mouth twitching as he tried to smile at the innocent infant sucking on his finger. Suddenly he felt something warm and small cuddle his leg. His optics looked down to see Line-Up hugging his leg, looking up at him with hopeful optics of baby blue. " Are you gonna be our dad?" Line-Up asked innocently, a hint of hope._

_Thunderheart blinked in surprise at the question, now realizing fully what he was doing now. Thoughts ran through his CPU. Pros and cons flitted here and there. It then settled all on to one main thought. " Yes Line-Up, I'm gonna be your dad now," Thunderheart replied, looking down at the sparkling with a serious but gentle face._

" _Thank you mister, thank you," Line-Up replied, nuzzling the elder mechs leg as he clung tighter. The corners of Thunderheart's mouth twitched again. The twitching soon, by some miracle, turned into a soft, content smile. Thunderheart would have been shocked if he wasn't feeling warm on the inside from the fact he had smiled. The first smile he had ever made in thousands of years, before his two best friends had died._

" _Come on Line-Up, Rockethorse…. It's time to go home…"_

* * *

To be continued…

Author: Cute. No? R&R people! Tell me what ya think and even give advice for future chapters. Love ya all! See ya first chapter! Chapter 1: Crash Goes the Spaceship


End file.
